Monsters (The Cabin in the Woods)
The Monsters are major antagonists in the 2012 American horror comedy film The Cabin in the Woods. They are a group of numerous different species of supernatural creatures supposedly that are provided within the confines of the Facility by the Ancient Ones for the Organization to use in order to murder the five sacrifices for the ritual. Each creature has a monster item that is used to "summon" them. History ? Lists of Monsters *Alien Beast *Slow-Walking Creepy Girl *Angry Molesting Tree *The Bride *Balding Menace *Bigfoot *The Blob *Boomer (cameo) *Buckner Family *Bullhead Phantom *Clowns *Creature with patterned segments on its head *The Creeping Shadow *Cthulhu Creature *Cyclops *Dark Spirit *Deadites *Demon *Dismemberment Goblins (The Cabin in the Woods) *Dolls *Dragonbat (The Cabin in the Woods) *Face Peeler *Floating Leech Creature *Flock of Killer Birds *Fornicus *Fornicus's minions *Four Legged Saddle Creature *Garden Gnome Boy *Giant *Giant Alligator *Giant Ant *Giant Bear *Giant Brown Elephant *Giant Cat *Giant Centipede *Giant Crow *Giant Insects *Giant Ferrets *Giant Floating Head *Giant Horned Ape Creature (Argentina only) *Giant Lizard *Giant Millipede *Giant Owl *Giant Snake *Giant Tarantula *Giant Toad *Giant Woman *Hunter (cameo) *Huron *Jack O'Lantern *Kevin *Killer Doctors *Killer Robot *The Klu Klux Klan *Kraken *Man in a transparent trap *Merman *Mummy *Mecha Scorpion *Mutants *Nosferatu *Puffy Tentacle Creature *Savage with Hatchet *Scarecrow Folk *Sexy Witches *Slimey Horned Cloak Creature *Snowman *Suffocators *Sugarplum Fairy *Tank (cameo) *Troll *Twins *Unicorn *Werewolf (The Cabin in the Woods) *Witches *Witch (cameo) *Wraiths *Yurei (Japan only) *Zombies Novel only monsters List of known monsters that were mentioned in the book version of the movie: *Boil Covered Monster *Crack-Skinned Lava People *Dog with an Alligator Head *Evil Children *Exploding Shard Babies *Fire-Mouthed Woman *Four Eyed Creature with a mouth like a sea creature's *Giant Rabbit *Infant Creatures *Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest *Minotaur *Monochrome Woman *Scorpion Stinger Woman *Screaming Banshee *Six-Armed Man *Snake Pubic Hair Woman *Three-Headed Child *Toxic Ghostly Figure *Woman with a Toothed Vagina Visual Companion only and unused monsters Monsters that were supposed to appear in the movie but were unused and were only shown during early artworks and in the visual companion. *Pterodactyls (mentioned by Kristen Connolly during an interview) *Alien Creature *Fish Man *Seaweed Creature *Shark Like Creature *The Alien *The Butch *The Exterminator *The Extraterrestrial *The Magician *The Pirate *The Surgeon *The Viking *The Witchcrafter *Vampire Man *Vampire Woman Universal Attraction only monsters Monster that only appear during the Halloween Horror Nights XXIII attraction that was loosely based on the movie. Notably, some of the original monsters that appeared in attraction are actually old props from previous Halloween Horror Nights, thus making these monsters have a "guest appearance". One of the best known examples would be an old prop of Jack the Clown. *Giant Alien Beast Creature *Jack the Clown *The Beast *The Thing *Unidentified ghost girl (argued to be either the Yurei or the American Slow Walking Creepy Girl) *Vicious Man *The CareTaker Trivia *Most of the monsters that appeared in the movie are references to many numerous horror movie characters and icons, as well as the mythological ones. The most notable example would be Fornicus (who is a reference to Pinhead), The Dolls (who are a reference to The Strangers), The Buckner Family (who are a reference to the Sawyers from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, having an aspect of undead immortality like Jason Voorhees'), the American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl (likely a reference to Alma Wade due to her appearance and her tendencies to walk around bloody corpses of soldiers), and the Yurei (who is either a reference to Sadako/Samara or Kayako). *The monsters also bear many similarities with the creatures from the SCP Foundation. The most notable would be SCP-049 and SCP-993. *Two of the monsters were portrayed by Richard Cetone, notably the werewolf and the merman. *During an interview with Kristen Connolly who was Dana Polk's actress before the film's release, she briefly mentions that they are supposed to be attacked by a group of Pterodactyls during the System Purge scene. In the film, the Dragonbat, a giant bat monster in the film attacked them instead. It is currently believed that the Pterodactyls are the earlier incarnations of the Dragonbat. *A unicorn is spotted as one of the few known monsters, during the System Purge where it is seen killing a worker of the Organization. Many fans and viewers suggest this to be a joke. **It is currently unknown what inspired this unicorn to appear since it is unusual for a unicorn to appear in a horror movie. However, there are a lot of theories: ***It may have been inspired by the mythological portrayal of the Assyrians to unicorns as symbol of evil. ***It may have been possibly inspired by the cover of the book Narnia: The Last Battle, which features a unicorn with blood covered on its horn. ***It may have been possibly inspired by the horror-themed internet parodies of My Little Pony, such as Rainbow Factory, Friendship is Murder, and Cupcakes. *Boomer zombie, Witch zombie, Hunter zombie and Tank zombie from Left 4 Dead made cameos as some of the monsters. The directors of the movie originally planned to released a DLC exclusive of Cabin in the Woods cabin and facility for Left 4 Dead. This idea was scrapped due to the fact that the company producing the DLC went bankrupt. Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Mute Category:Mutants Category:Magic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predator Category:Cannibals Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Paranormal Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains